


Hypotheticals

by rainbowdalek



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdalek/pseuds/rainbowdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Simon kissed Viral they might have been at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypotheticals

The first time Simon kissed Viral they might have been at a party. Simon might have been miserably drunk, and the beastman might have almost bitten Simon's tongue off in surprise. Simon might have stumbled back, apologizing, and Viral might have pulled him right back in since he had been waiting for an excuse to do this since prison anyway. They might have left the party early and gone back to Simon's apartment. They might have been incapable of keeping their hands off each other the entire way back, and they might have barely made it to the bedroom. They might have left a trail of clothes from the door to the bed, and Simon might have fucked Viral without even taking off his stupid goggles. Their night might have ended with the two of them sweaty, panting, and sated, curled together in Simon's bed.

That’s what might have happened, at least.


End file.
